Turn Around
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: his girl was on her 6th birthday and was a bit sad coz he wasn't there, although she got to spend it with her mum and family! what can happen to make her day complete? can such a really simple note, change her day Really cute and worth reading! REVIEW


Turn Around

**Turn Around**

It was 27th June and a certain girl with brown, long curls and a clear crystal blue eyes, was still sleeping. Today was her birthday…..her 6th birthday but she didn't want any party. Why?? That was because her daddy wasn't home and she didn't want to celebrate her birthday without her daddy.

Her daddy was her idol. Everything he did was examples on how to live your life, how to treat your friends and how to love other people. This girl was a daddy's girl and here dad was pleased that he was the one to comfort her. Here mum didn't seem to mind because she wanted her daughter to enjoy the feeling of having a daddy. It was because her dad died 4 months after she was conceived.

She was very sad when she saw her daddy leaving in the middle of the night from here window in her room, after he came and bid her goodbye. Her dad didn't leave the family because he didn't love them….for the contrary, he loved so much that he didn't want them to get hurt. He left to fight for his country.

At 8 in the morning, Mackenzie Bolton woke up and went to her mum's room to wake up. She climbed her parents' bed in her unused father place and whispered to here mummy, "Mummy, wake up! It's my Birthday!" Her mum, Gabriella Bolton, shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey baby girl! Good Morning!" Her mum said to Mack.

"Good Morning, mama!" Mack replied.

"Happy Birthday, baby! Let's go downstairs and make some delicious pancakes for the birthday girl!" her mum said smiling.

"Thank you, mama!" she hugged her mum but seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Her mum asked full of concern.

"This day is useless without daddy here! I miss him so much and I want him here today to celebrate my birthday. I always imagined that this day every year, he would be here but I guess that this year is not one of those years." Mack said, filled with tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes that she inherited from her father.

"Don't worry, baby! When daddy comes home, he will make up on how many days he missed with you! Remember your dad and I love you very much and knowing your dad he will be calling any minute, now!" Gabi said soothing her daughter. As if on cue, the phone started ringing and Mack sprinted towards the phone to answer.

"Hello?" She said through the phone to the person.

"Hello, Munchkin! Happy Birthday!" Her dad said.

"Daddy!! I miss you so much and I love you!" Mack said happily.

"Munchkin, I miss you and love you too! So, what are you doing now?" Her dad asked.

"You are silly dad! I am talking to the best daddy in the whole world and cuddled up with the super mum!" She said smiling and with enthusiasm.

"Hey! But I am still your silly dad, right!" he said back.

"Oh, definitely! I won't change you for the world not even mummy because I love you guys too much." Mack replied back smiling at her mum and receiving a kiss on her forehead by her mum.

"Thank you baby! I love you and mummy too! Well I sent you a present home but it won't come until 7 in the evening." Her dad said happy to hear his daughter talking happily.

"Thank you daddy! Now, mum wants to talk to you but you better make it quick, mister because someone that should be left nameless, called at the exact time we were going to make the best pancakes for me because your munchkin is hungry.!" Mack said giggling.

"No problem, miss! I will make it quick because I don't want my munchkin to die! Bye! I love you!" Her dad said to her smiling and he could hear her smiling to him too.

"Bye daddy! Love you lots like jelly tots! She said giggling, passing her phone to her mother.

After a while Mack and her mum together with Munchkin the doggy, her stuffed bear that her dad gave her last year on her birthday, went downstairs to eat. After pancakes were ready and eaten, Mack and Gabi went to get ready for the day as Gabi was going to take Mack to the mall to spoil her a bit and spend some mother and daughter time. They bought lots and lots of clothes and shoes and accessories but Mack's favorite outfit was a dress which she said she will wear tonight when her family comes over.

At 7pm, the Bolton's house was filled with relatives and Mack was opening her presents. She had one last one, that of Gabi's. She opened it and saw a diamond bracelet that she wanted for a long time. After she thanked her mum, the doorbell rang and Gabi and Mack went to open the door. It was an unfamiliar man standing there. He handed them the envelope and left and Mack turned around along with Gabi. Mack opened the envelope that was addressed to her. She only found out a short note, saying _**TURN AROUND**_. Once she did, she saw her daddy leaning on the door frame.

"DADDY……." She squealed. She ran and jumped in his arms. She hadn't seen him for 3 long months.

"Hey, Munchkin!!" he said. "Where you good for mummy?" he asked as Gabi went over them and her husband wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and his other hand holding Mack on his lap.

"I was a really good girl, wasn't I mama?" she asked her mum as if to approve the answer.

"Oh, she was an angel….really good!" Gabi said smiling to her husband for 7 years, Troy Bolton.

"Daddy, you came home for my birthday?" Mack asked still surprised that her dad was back home.

"Baby, did you really thought that I would miss my munchkin's 6th birthday? I wouldn't and never hope to miss my baby girl's birthday!" Troy said back to her smiling.

"But daddy, I am a big girl now!" Mack said when she heard him calling his baby girl.

"You may be a big girl, but you can be 20 years old and you'll still be my baby girl." Troy replied as he squeezed Gabi's shoulder and leaning in to kiss her followed by "Go, daddy!" by Mackenzie. After their short kiss, Troy gave Mack a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you daddy!" she whispered in his ear but was audible enough for Gabi to hear.

Gabi was standing there watching her husband and her birthday daughter interacting. She was standing next to Troy with on of her arms wrapped around Troy's waist and Troy's hand around her shoulder, hugging her tightly, while he still held a very happy and ecstatic Mack.

"Now Munchkin, I have a surprise for you! A really nice surprise!" Her daddy said as he led her to their big back garden and as she entered, everyone jumped and said "SURPRISE!"

"A party!" Mack whispered still in her dad's arms. "Thank you daddy! I love you!" Mack said as he put her on the ground. "I love you too mama!"

"We love you too, very, very much!" Gabi said bending towards her size. "Now, go and have fun! Today's your day!" Gabi told her smiling as Mack ran to her friends to play and dance all night long!!

Her dad and her mum stayed alone for a while, kissing to make up for all those times that they missed.

"I really still can't believe you're here, for real!" Gabi said as their foreheads where against each other.

"I am here, for real. And to make this night even better, I have something to tell you!" Troy said while he pulled away and caressed her cheek with his smooth hands.

"What?" Gabi asked waiting for a reply.

"I quit the job…but….I decided that I will teach basketball at East High as my dad is going to retire in 2 months." Troy said while he couldn't wipe off his grin on his face and so was Gabriella.

"Oh my god! Really? So you have 2 months free and so we could hang out with our very hyper child!" Gabi said giggling while she hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"Oh yes! I love you, you that right?" he told her but he was sure of her answer.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to hear it once in a while! I love you too!" She told him leaning in for a gentle yet filled with so much love and passion kiss.

"Look at her, I never saw her this happy till you were gone!" Gabi told him while looking at her child while she was dancing, taking the spotlight of everything.

"Yeah, I missed her a lot! I missed her smiles and giggle, or her asking me to tuck her in with you! And I certainly missed you! I missed those nights that she would sleep in early and we would spend the evening in a simple yet so romantic way! I missed your kisses and even the small fights we sometimes have…but hey…that what married couples are for!!" Troy told her sincerely. Gabi looked at him with happy tears in her eyes but still smiling, adoring her husband and how she was lucky to have a sweet husband like him. Troy wiped her tears and kissed her lightly till Mack cam running to them and Troy picked her up and twirled her round with Mack giggling and Gabi laughing.

"Mack, why don't you tell daddy the big news that you wanted to tell him?!" Gabi told her girl as Troy stopped swirling her round.

"Daddy get ready for the shocking news!" Troy grinned as he saw his wife and daughter smiling widely. "I am going to be a big sister!"

"No way!" He said as he turned to face Gabi. "Is that true?"

"I believe it is! Congratulations daddy!" Gabi joked.

"I haven't told you everything yet! I am going to have a sibling AND another sibling!" Mack said emphasizing the 'and'.

"You're pregnant with twins?" He asked her grinning.

"Yep! I am 4 months along!" She said smiling. She pulled up her loose pregnancy shirt and showed him a small bump. He put Mack down and picked Gabi and twirled her round and leaned in for a kiss…..until it lasted. A Young brunette with piercing blue eyes, tugged her father's trousers.

"Daddy, I feel left out!" Mack said.

"Oh no you're not baby! We're family and family stick together forever." Troy said as he still had one arm wrapped around Gabi's waist.

Troy never saw his girl this happy and he loved her very much. Then he turned to his wife and smiled feeling lucky to have such a great wife.

--THE END--


End file.
